The present invention relates to a rear seat bench for an estate car in which a backrest is divided in two in an uneven ratio, it being possible for each backrest part to be folded down separately, and each backrest part exhibits a backrest frame and is secured to the bodywork on its outer side facing the respective rear side door. At least two horizontally spaced-apart closure arrangements are arranged on the frame of the larger backrest part for the purpose of releasably fastening a rolling-boot-shutter housing profile which extends over the entire width of the backrest.
Such a rear seat bench is known from the T-model Mercedes. The backrest of the rear seat bench is divided in a ratio of two thirds to one third. Provided on the wider backrest part, facing the boot, are two bayonet closures onto which a housing profile of a rolling boot shutter can be pushed in order to be secured thereon. The housing profile and the rolling boot shutter extend over the entire width of the backrest, and thus along both the larger and smaller backrest parts. The two parts of the backrest are secured to the bodywork, on their side facing the respective rear side door, by way of a lock in each case. The adjoining sides of the two backrest parts are not connected to one another. The two backrest parts may each separately be folded down forwards in order to increase the boot area.
DE 92 12 370 U1 describes a rear-seat arrangement with divided backrests which integrates in the frame of said arrangement a horizontal and vertical locking system which comprises displaceably arranged bolts to connect the upright backrests to receiving bushes which are anchored to the bodywork, and, if appropriate, connect the backrests to one another. However, high-outlay closure mechanisms with energy accumulators are required for this purpose.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rear seat bench having a backrest which does not pose any danger to the people sitting on the rear seat bench even in the event of the estate car being subjected to high impact loading.
This object has been achieved in that in each case one energy absorber is arranged in the region of the at least two closure arrangements and between the frame of the larger backrest part and the housing profile. As a result, the energy released to the larger backrest part in the event of impact loading is dissipated.
In particular in the event of frontal impact of the estate car, the larger part of the backrest, which is secured to the bodywork merely on its side facing the side rear door, is subjected to bending in the direction of travel. This bending is increased further by a belt retractor integrated in the larger backrest part, in the region of its side facing the other backrest part. In the event of frontal impact, this bending endangers the safety of people sitting on the rear seat bench. The recognition of these causes has resulted in the solution according to the invention of arranging an energy absorber between the frame of the larger backrest part and the housing profile.
The present invention makes use of the further finding that the housing profile of a rolling boot shutter of a known estate car, on one hand, is fastened merely on the rear side of the larger backrest part and, on the other hand, extends over the entire width of the backrest of the rear seat bench, i.e. over the width of the two backrest parts, and may thus be regarded as an essentially flexurally rigid bar.
For an effective reduction in the energy released, it has been found sufficient to provide an energy absorber merely in the region of the closure arrangement which is adjacent to the smaller backrest part. Improved energy reduction is, however, achieved in that in each case one energy absorber is provided in the region of each closure arrangement and between the backrest frame and the housing profile.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a steel plate folded in a number of layers is provided as the energy absorber. Use of a steel plate as the energy absorber is advantageous because it is a cost-effective material which can be worked in a relatively simple manner. The basis for the use of an energy-absorbing steel plate is that a sufficient deformation distance within which the released energy can be dissipated is provided between the point of connection to the housing profile and the corresponding other point of connection to the backrest frame. The deformation distance can be achieved by the steel plate being folded in a number of layers.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a single-layer punched part provided with a plurality of sub-regions adjoining one another in one plane acts as the energy absorber. The sub-regions of the punched part adjoin one another such that they spread apart in an accordion-like manner in the event of being subjected to loading transversely with respect to the sub-region plane. The use of a steel plate is also particularly advantageous in this embodiment. In the same manner, however, other materials with a corresponding deformation strength may also be used.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention, the punched part is fastened on the housing profile and a closure element of the closure arrangement is retained on the punched part. Consequently, the energy absorber is fastened on the housing profile and exerts its energy-dissipating action on the larger backrest part only if the rolling boot shutter is fastened on the larger backrest part, i.e. on the backrest of the rear seat bench.